


To Have and to Hold

by threewalls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, Denial, Forced Crossdressing, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is so mad about Chanyeol being chosen for SNSD's Romantic Fantasy special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to BP and Mec, for much hand-holding and perceptive comment. This is another one of those WIPs that I've taken a year to write. 
> 
> For kink_bingo: "emotion play", because Baekhyun plays with Chanyeol's emotions plenty in this.

"Is that my hoodie?"

Chanyeol is standing in the kitchen doorway, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. Baekhyun is waiting for water to boil for peppermint tea.

"I was cold," Baekhyun says. Chanyeol likes to wear them big and the hoodie swallows Baekhyun. "It was on the bedroom floor."

"Oh." Chanyeol's head bobs, nodding. "Ok."

But he doesn't move, not to go away or come into the kitchen, and he doesn't say anything else. His eyes bounce around the room: the fridge, the rice cooker, the ceiling.

Baekhyun watches the kettle. It is taking way too long to boil.

"You staying over there for a reason?" he snaps, and Chanyeol jolts.

Baekhyun jerks his head in his own direction, snaps his fingers when that doesn't get him anything but Chanyeol looking at him with those big wide eyes.

Chanyeol does drift out the doorway and into the kitchen, but in the end, Baekhyun has to reach out to grab his sweater sleeve, pulling him through those last few steps. He has to drag Chanyeol's wrist to his hip before Chanyeol exhales and loops both arms around him.

Chanyeol leans his forehead on Baekhyun's shoulder, and Baekhyun reaches up to pet his head. Chanyeol's really warm, and it's December, so Baekhyun forgets for just a moment that he has a vendetta.

"The choreography is awful," Chanyeol volunteers in a whisper, like it's a secret. "It's really, really awful."

"You mean you're awful at it," Baekhyun says. 

But his smirk freezes on his lips when Chanyeol only makes a tired, tiny noise in response. 

They all have their own end of year performances and medleys to practice, both groups shuffled and separated and shuttled from one practice space to another for weeks. The three members participating in the SNSD special stage are the last to have come in tonight. 

Ah, yes, Baekhyun's vendetta.

Sooyoung is only an inch shorter (in flats) than Baekhyun and, so of course, they would want to pair her with someone who can see clear over her head. Baekhyun would have to wear the same heels as SNSD to be taller than most of them. It's not a singing part, just visual and dancing. No surprise that they asked tall, handsome, graceful-as-a-giraffe Chanyeol to dance with her.

But Chanyeol's first response to the news was to clap his hands and guffaw and wrap his arm around Baekhyun's shoulder, putting his ear an inch away from Chanyeol's mouth to ask if he wanted Chanyeol to get him any autographs. And that when Baekhyun coolly told him no, pushing Chanyeol away, he just started off again, and that time, he wasn't the only one laughing.

(Taeyeon has touched the back of Baekhyun's shoulder. She has held his hand. She once picked him as her favourite EXO member. She won't be in Chanyeol's damn stage, anyway, and Baekhyun only wants her autograph if it's written across his underwear. While he's wearing them. He doesn't need Chanyeol inexpertly flirting with her, however much Chanyeol may think so. 

What's the point of picking a perfect woman if you don't aim high?)

Baekhyun's stomach gurgles as he pours the water for his tea, and he yawns. It's too late for a real snack.

"I didn't think you'd still be awake. I'll be quiet when I go to bed," Chanyeol promises. "You don't have to stay up."

Baekhyun feels Chanyeol's arms loosen from around him; he grabs Chanyeol's sleeve.

Going for walks alone is something Baekhyun would hate, but Chanyeol usually comes back feeling better, or smiling again, at least. Baekhyun pours a second mug of tea, and pushes it at Chanyeol. He leads Chanyeol by his fisted grip on his sleeve out into the lounge.

Sehun is sitting in the middle of the couch, and as if Baekhyun would ever beg the maknae to make space. Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol down into one of the armchairs, squirming to sit beside him, squished close thigh to thigh.

Sehun thinks the choreography is dumb. No question.

"It's quirky," Junmyeon says, smiling broadly as if that's a good thing. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. (He still hasn't forgiven Junmyeon or Kris for pushing Chanyeol to practically grind up behind Dara at Gayo Daejun last week.)

Baekhyun doesn't learn anything useful until the other two go to bed. Chanyeol doesn't want to talk about the routine itself but he's happy to talk about his fellow dancers. The girls will be wearing wedding dresses to suit the theme, Chanyeol explains, shaping their silhouettes out in front of them with his hands. Baekhyun drifts off to Chanyeol's rumbling whispers about satin and tulle, with one blanket over both their legs because it's warmer together there than alone in their beds, and dreams of his revenge. 

\---

Taeyeon's perfection entrances Baekhyun through SNSD's "Romantic Fantasy" special until the solos and small group stages. Though maybe Chanyeol wasn't fidgeting so much before then. When the stage lights come up for Hyoyeon and Yuri's trio with Henry, Chanyeol leaps up from between Kyungsoo and Jongin, asking if anyone else wants another drink. All he gets is shouts and shoves to get him out of their line of sight. 

Baekhyun's drink is little more than stickiness around the rim of his glass. It was only his second screwdriver, but he already feels like he's been shotgunning energy drinks all night.

Junmyeon smiles at Chanyeol as he holds up his coffee mug. "Could I trouble you for a refill?"

He's sitting in the lounge chair across from Baekhyun's own, and Baekhyun has to strain his ears to catch him over the TV and the other guys' comments. "Instant is fine. I don't want to make you miss the best part."

"Hyung, the best part was when it was over." 

But Chanyeol takes Junmyeon's mug and he even comes back a few minutes later with the mug steaming. 

He didn't get himself a drink.

"Baekhyun wanted all of us to watch the show," Junmyeon tells Chanyeol. He's shifting to the side of his chair, making space, as if his fingers on Chanyeol's sleeve wasn't unforgivable enough. "So the others could support us in our hour of need."

Chanyeol catches Baekhyun watching them, then, so Baekhyun can see his furrowed eyebrows, his parted lips. He knows his own face won't give his plans away.

But then there are wedding bells. Sehun sighs and Jongin whoops. Baekhyun has missed the entire interview segment.

On the screen, the stage has transformed again: big white doors, pews and dancers lined up down a long, deep pink carpet. Chanyeol is right at the front and when the camera zooms in close, everyone watching can actually see him bite the inside of his lip to keep his face steady.

When Chanyeol said the _Marry You_ choreography would be awful, Baekhyun had thought that he was trying to soften him up. But now the lust and envy that Baekhyun has felt watching Soshi perform changes into something that makes him want to throw his glass across the room to watch it shatter. He has all the parts of a plan to humiliate Chanyeol hidden in their shared room, but the company they both work for got there first. 

Chanyeol's control over his own face has improved since they debuted (since they met) and yet on the screen he's still smiling more with his teeth than his eyes. Baekhyun knows how much it means to Chanyeol to always be smiling, in front of the cameras, in front of the fans, in front of their friends. He has such a brilliant smile and he's usually indiscriminate with it. 

But Chanyeol's not smiling now. He's sitting on the floor in front of Junmyeon, almost hidden behind his knees, and his ears are disappearing into his shoulders. He shakes off Junmyeon's attempt to pat him on the head.

"Drunk grandpa at a wedding," Kyungsoo says. "That was worth keeping secret?"

Baekhyun tunes out Junmyeon's reply and Jongin's loud laughter. He leans forward to watch Chanyeol on the screen try not to grimace whenever he turns, whenever he steps behind Sooyoung and the height of her veil might hide his face. Even with the cameras focused on Sooyoung, Yoona and Sunny, it's obvious that Chanyeol's having a hard time swallowing down how much he hates the dance routine they've been made to learn.

Baekhyun's fingers curl, nails cutting into his palms. If he'd known what Chanyeol's performance would be like, he wouldn't have schemed to watch this with the others. He wants to be the only one who can see this.

Chanyeol doesn't last the whole performance. When the Chanyeol on the screen starts walking off stage, Baekhyun's Chanyeol is up on his feet. 

No one else follows them.

Baekhyun shuts the bathroom door on Seohyun's solo. Chanyeol turns. He braces his weight with both hands on the basin rim. Baekhyun wants to wrap his hands around Chanyeol's wrists. Like hand-cuffs.

"So that's how it was, ok? That could have been you," Chanyeol says. "Did you enjoy watching that?"

"Yes."

Chanyeol opens his mouth and then only licks his lips. 

In the harsh bathroom lights, it's easier to see that his face is still pink, even with what must have been cool water dripping down his cheeks, down his neck. Baekhyun wants to know how far down below his collar the colour goes.

"Taeyeon has a duet with Tiffany," Chanyeol says. "They're on after Seohyun. You'll miss it."

"I can watch it later." 

Chanyeol doesn't say anything to that, and his eyes don't leave Baekhyun's face. It's hard not to grin, not when Baekhyun knows everything else he has planned tonight and Chanyeol still has no clue. 

"I got something for you," he tells Chanyeol. "It's in our room."

Chanyeol frowns but doesn't argue further, doesn't fight Baekhyun leading him from the bathroom to their bedroom. Baekhyun can hear the other guys in the lounge, talking over the music, over Seohyun's voice.

Baekhyun drops his death-grip on Chanyeol's wrist once they're both inside their bedroom. He locks their bedroom door and flings open his closet. 

The dress is in a black garment bag, completely opaque, and it helps that Chanyeol basically respects Baekhyun's privacy. Baekhyun's had trouble getting to sleep since he smuggled the dress in three days ago, lying there in the dark knowing that the centrepiece of his plot was hanging in his closet, with Chanyeol snoring across the room completely unaware. 

He unzips the garment bag with a flourish, the bright whiteness of the dress spilling out, glowing against the dark bag.

Chanyeol takes the dress from Baekhyun's outstretched hands. "Who're you planning to sneak in?" 

"Didn't I say it was something for you?" Baekhyun throws back over his shoulder. 

All the other bits of his plan are in a shopping bag wedged into the corner of his closet. That he has to kneel down on the floor to dig out.

"For me?" Chanyeol asks. 

He's holding it up against his chest, smoothing down the satin of the bodice with one hand. It looks like it should fit across Chanyeol's shoulders and waist. The tail of the skirt just about covers his knees, but the front is shorter. Much shorter.

"But it's a dress."

"Yeah," Baekhyun says. "A wedding dress." 

He smirks up at Chanyeol, at the way he loses the world's shortest staring match as soon as he catches Baekhyun watching him. This is going to be great.

"So get your clothes off," Baekhyun drawls. "It just goes on over your head."

Chanyeol lays the dress full-length down on his bed. 

His shirt rides up with the pull of his sweater up over his head. Chanyeol's hair is a complete mess as he unbuttons his shirt up from the waist. He drapes his folded shirt over the back of his desk chair, and stays facing that as he unbuckles his belt.

Chanyeol's briefs are dark green. 

When Chanyeol's head disappears under the snowfall of white skirts, Baekhyun shoves the first scrap of pretty nothing into his pocket and gets up off the floor. 

He's ready to pull the dress down Chanyeol's body, tugging the strapless gown so the seams lie straight along Chanyeol's sides before zipping it up halfway up his bare spine. Proper wedding dresses would have buttons, but this one is cut specially for broader torsos, borrowed from a sunbae. It's a lucky coincidence that the dress is close to the one Sooyoung wore to dance with Chanyeol.

Baekhyun grins. That dance may have been awful, but the company didn't put Chanyeol in a dress for it, did they? 

Thick layers of rough tulle and polyester satin rasp so noisily as Baekhyun plunges his hands beneath.

"Hey, what are you--?" 

"Don't move," Baekhyun orders and Chanyeol just stops moving. Just like that.

This is so much better than Baekhyun imagined.

He finds hip bones through the thin cotton of Chanyeol's completely uncoordinated briefs and follows their waistband inwards, working his fingers and strips of stretch satin further up between Chanyeol's belly and the fabric of the dress every time Chanyeol exhales. 

Third breath, and ever-so-helpful Chanyeol can't resist pulling his skirts up higher than his waist. "Is this better?"

Baekhyun wishes he could see Chanyeol's face in a mirror right now, even if it would be hard to see around his shoulders. Chanyeol's spine is rigid, his shoulder blade concrete under smooth skin pressed against Baekhyun's cheek.

"Yeah," Baekhyun says."You just stay like that."

His fingers measure out the stretch satin band from Chanyeol's navel to meet in the centre of his back. He's more used to un-doing hooks and eyes from bras, but there's only two to catch in the belt and Baekhyun is very good with his fingers. Then he just has to reach back around to the front to make sure the clips fall evenly down each of Chanyeol's legs.

Is Chanyeol is standing like a guy, with his feet apart, or like a girl, standing with them together? Would there be space for Baekhyun's knuckles to touch between them, if he dug his fingers into Chanyeol's inner thighs to make them spread?

"Have you got stockings in that bag?" Chanyeol asks, and Baekhyun looks up. The shells of his ears are flushed pretty and pink, but Chanyeol doesn't sound nervous.

"You're eager." 

"It's a suspender belt you just put on me, right? So you've got to have stockings, too."

He sounds cocky, like Chanyeol's on stage, and this is just more fan service. More grins for the audience back home, all that embarrassing skinship that Chanyeol's somehow so good at selling as sincere. Chanyeol has a pretty face, but he's also fuck-ass tall and his voice is deep. Even in a dress, no one will mistake Chanyeol for a girl. No one will tell him the celebrity he looks most like is a comedienne. 

"Stockings and a thong," Baekhyun says, sliding his hands up Chanyeol's thighs, as his drive to make pretty perfect Chanyeol suffer blossoms anew. "And they're all co-ordinated, so your forest green panties have got to go."

Baekhyun reaches for them, but Chanyeol squirms out of his arms before Baekhyun can get a good grip.

"I can..." Chanyeol says, but he doesn't finish. 

The dress is strapless, probably meant to be worn with a long wig, so Chanyeol's showing a lot of skin and neck and collarbones. Baekhyun smirks. Chanyeol's permanent state of blush goes down a lot further than where his shirt collar stopped and something about the low neckline just there makes Baekhyun think he can see the sharp, shallow rise and fall of Chanyeol's chest as he breathes.

Not that he's staring. Chanyeol's the one staring, clutching his own big hands in front of him. Big eyes in a pretty face but still a guy in a dress. Even if it is a pretty dress.

"You can...?" Baekhyun teases, turning his back and sauntering back to his shopping bag of goodies. 

"I can undress myself," Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun picks the white satin thong out and waves it like a little flag, before dropping it back in the bag. He sits down, doesn't crouch, but sits down by the bag and smirks up at Chanyeol, waiting.

"Ok, yeah. I got this."

Watching Chanyeol stick his hands up under his skirt is almost as good as doing it himself. He doesn't go for the waistband, just rip it down, no, he's wriggling his panties down without flashing a bit of pink from beneath his skirts. Concentrating so damn hard on it that his mouth is slack and open, tongue just peeking out, fat and wet. 

And then in all of two seconds, his underwear's suddenly down to his knees, more shimmy-dancing with his big hands holding down his skirts and then his underwear's on the floor.

Chanyeol's standing in their room in a wedding dress and under all those layers of froth, he's going commando.

"Does it itch?" Baekhyun asks. "All that tulle under there? Those petticoats didn't look that soft."

"Can I have the thong now?"

"Ask nicely."

" _Please_ may I have the thong now?"

Baekhyun picks himself up and the shopping bag up, walks three steps and drops back down by the side of Chanyeol's bed. 

Chanyeol says his name, like a warning. But Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol is the sort of puppy that licks you and that he's the sort that bites. 

He just laughs and pats the neatly made cover on the bed. 

"What?" he asks. "Thongs always go on after the stockings. I thought you were the smart one, Chanyeol. Everyone knows that."

Sitting down on the bed, Chanyeol's skirts floof up around him when he sits down on them, but he has his big hands in the gap between his legs, so Baekhyun still can't see anything even though his face is practically level with Chanyeol's lap. 

The stockings are a pearly nylon-Lycra mix, out of a packet marked XX-Tall, which he hadn't thought to ask for, but a wedding dress that fits a guy probably said more than enough. 

Baekhyun rips open along the top, jagged edges of cardboard and plastic. There's another pair in the bag. Not even his fairy godfather trusts Baekhyun not to fuck something as simple as stockings up, but they seem ok when he unfolds them from around the cardboard they're wrapped around.

One leg falls into his lap, because they're slippery and Baekhyun wasn't thinking about how they'd be two pieces. He sticks his fingers in past the wide lace cuff and stretches the stocking down to the toe. They don't seem to have seams or heels as far as he can tell.

Chanyeol's feet are cold. Baekhyun grabs his right foot first and has to scoot his butt real close in between Chanyeol's legs to get a good angle. As soon as Baekhyun touches nylon to Chanyeol's foot, his foot twitches and Baekhyun nearly drops it.

"What? You ticklish?" Baekhyun scratches his fingernails under the arch, but this time, Chanyeol's toes barely move.

"Not really. Just, my feet, I know they're the opposite of cute."

His feet are huge. Baekhyun already knew that, but it's one thing to see giant sneakers by the front door and another when Baekhyun has to keep shifting his grip because Chanyeol's foot in his hand is like, easily twice the size of his hand, long thin fingers and all. 

And everyone knows what they say about guys with huge feet.

"Who're you worried about impressing?" Baekhyun asks. "I don't have a foot fetish."

Chanyeol laughs at that, and this time, he would have kicked Baekhyun in the face if he hadn't been holding onto Chanyeol's ankle so tight.

Baekhyun doesn't have a foot fetish, or a fetish for calves that curve gently outwards. It's just impossible not to notice things like that when Baekhyun's got the fingers of both his hands wrapped around Chanyeol's slender thigh, trying to stretch the stocking out as far as possible.

The front suspender clip is easy to attach, hanging down a solid inch below the front edge of Chanyeol's skirt. The skirt would cut modestly mid-thigh on a regular guy, but Chanyeol's torso is too long, so the dress's waist sits higher and the skirt shorter than any guy would get away with on a variety show. Especially sitting down.

The train is longer, much more fabric, but Chanyeol's sitting on all of that. The back clip's not much harder to snap than the front, not once Baekhyun lifts Chanyeol's knee up over his shoulder. 

Baekhyun doesn't have a thing for elephant ears, either, even if they're practically the same dark pink as Chanyeol's lips. He wonders if he can make Chanyeol make the same faces that the _Marry You_ choreographer did.

Chanyeol's other foot isn't ticklish, and the skin up along his leg is just as smooth under Baekhyun's hands as he pulls the stocking up. He has his hands still fisted in his lap - who does he think he's fooling? - and he has Baekhyun kneeling between his thighs. 

Not that he's paying him much attention. Chanyeol's breathing has got suspiciously even, and he's started looking high up over Baekhyun's shoulders, even before Baekhyun has curved his fingers under Chanyeol's knee. 

Baekhyun does up the last garter sling and snaps the elastic against Chanyeol's ass. 

Chanyeol hisses, and glares at Baekhyun. He's not looking at the wardrobe or the ceiling or whatever anymore.

"Ready for that thong?" Baekhyun asks, a hand each on Chanyeol's knees and smiling up extra sugar cute.

Chanyeol's eyebrows are furrowed, but he says yes, hand out, long torso bending forward, like he actually thinks there's a chance Baekhyun will give over the thong yet. He keeps one hand hard on his crotch, though, and all Baekhyun can think is that crushing all that tulle against his junk must be a bitch.

"Ok, I'll get that garter on you real quick."

"It's a suspender belt," Chanyeol says. "It doesn't need garters."

"Garter. One," Baekhyun corrects. "Because this is wedding underwear," he adds, like he hadn't had to ask what that last bit of stretchy satin ribbon and white lace was supposed to be.

Baekhyun insists on the left leg, insists on holding Chanyeol's leg up again the whole time he stretches the garter up to the middle of Chanyeol's thigh. He wasn't sure about the garter before, when this was starting to be a plan with way too many pieces, but it looks good on Chanyeol's leg. Sluttier than just stockings.

"Now can I have the thong?" 

"Oh, I don't know," Baekhyun drawls, because, wow, the expressions on Chanyeol's face. "You're liking the dress so much, I'm worried that if I get the thong out, you'll get so excited you come before I get it pulled up over your ass.

"What is it you like best? The pretty dress or the pretty underwear?"

Baekhyun expects Chanyeol to shrink at that, but Chanyeol just drops that hand back behind him, leaning back, and-- FUCK.

"Couldn't I ask you the same question?"

Chanyeol's huge, shimmery stocking-covered foot is rubbing up against Baekhyun's crotch. Against Baekhyun's dick, which was trying to pop his zipper even before Chanyeol started trying to open Baekhyun's fly with his toes. 

Fuck. FUCK. This was not the plan.

Baekhyun scrambles to his feet. "Ok, so, next is make-up, the full thing, because bridal is--"

"With eyeliner?" Chanyeol asks. He's pink but his eyes are so steady Baekhyun feels caught. "Make your mark on my face? Because you're in charge of eyeliner, right?"

Baekhyun's looking down at Chanyeol still half-leaning back on the bed. Were his knees that obscenely spread with Baekhyun between them? Does he know what his mouth looks like?

"Yeah," Baekhyun says. He's forgotten the question. 

(Does Chanyeol know what the tip of his tongue looks like right now? Does he?)

Chanyeol slides to their bedroom floor in a puddle of skirts. Baekhyun can still see Chanyeol's bony knees sticking out from the froth and satin. They shine in the light.

Baekhyun should have got gloves, he thinks, long white satin gloves, as Chanyeol unzips his fly. As Chanyeol hooks his thumbs into Baekhyun's waistband and pulls his pants down with his underwear.

Chanyeol doesn't say anything, just looks up to catch Baekhyun's eyes and he smiles, smiles and it's not even the fan service smile, it's so soft. He smiles and puts Baekhyun's dick in his mouth.

Baekhyun grabs for Chanyeol's shoulders, trying to take back control but mostly for balance because Chanyeol's mouth-- his tongue, hot and wet and-- when did Chanyeol learn to suck dick? 

Maybe nowhere, because Chanyeol's sloppy. He's so sloppy. There's saliva everywhere so quickly. If he was wearing lipstick, if Baekhyun had got lipstick on him first, he'd look so trashed already, colour washed away in his wet, wet enthusiasm, saliva dripping down his chin, everything dripping, eyeliner streaking down his cheeks. 

Baekhyun digs his fingers in Chanyeol's hair, tangles his fingers in Chanyeol's short hair and pulls. Chanyeol makes a noise of pain, and Baekhyun has to bite his own lip, has to grab tight around the base of his dick not to come from just that. 

Chanyeol's breathing hard, open-mouthed, big eyes darting between Baekhyun's face and his cock. He is such a mess. He wipes his wet, wet, dripping mouth with the back of his hand, lips so red and swollen and soft. Such a mess.

Such pretty eyelashes. 

They'd look so much prettier dripping in come, Baekhyun thinks. But Chanyeol's neckline is low and it's strapless. 

"Hey, d'you know what a pearl necklace is?" he asks.

Chanyeol tilts his face up and away, looking at Baekhyun from the corner of his eye before his eyes flutter shut. 

All that smooth, hot skin, waiting. Chanyeol's so pretty that Baekhyun has to mess him up.

He steps in close, so close his feet are pressing up against Chanyeol's knees, so close Baekhyun can't possibly miss, harsh, tight strokes of his cock. He streaks Chanyeol's naked collarbones, rapid-fire, shooting: _Mine. Mine. Mine._

Baekhyun's legs wobble; he has to lock his knees to stay standing. And Chanyeol's just sitting there, come necklace dripping down to his neckline.

"Get up on the bed," Baekhyun growls. 

Chanyeol scrambles up, skirts swishing, falling back on his ass and elbows. He says something like "be gentle," as Baekhyun falls to his knees. He's about to ask if Chanyeol's afraid Baekhyun will bite, except--

Chanyeol's dick is perfect.

Of course, it is. Everything about Chanyeol is unfairly perfect. Standing proud out of the skirts and petticoats, Chanyeol's erect dick is thick and long and Baekhyun bites into his lip to stop himself whining aloud: "how is anyone getting that in their mouth?"

Because Baekhyun is going to. Because he is owning Chanyeol tonight.

He puts both hands flat on Chanyeol's thighs, on the bare skin up above the stocking bands, before sinking his mouth over Chanyeol's cock.

So much cock. Stretching his lips, his jaw. How can this be hot when he's just come so hard? Baekhyun gags, hitting the back of his throat with cock. Chanyeol's cock. 

"I can't believe this is really happening." Chanyeol sounds like he's the one being choked.

Baekhyun wipes his mouth and wraps his wet fingers around the base of Chanyeol's cock tight. Chanyeol thinking of anyone else right now makes him so angry.

"Hold up your skirts," he orders. "Hold them out of the way."

Baekhyun rewards Chanyeol's obedience with flicks of his tongue against the tip.

"Easier to believe now?" he asks, smirking up Chanyeol's body, the skirts compressed under Chanyeol's hands, the satin bodice and Chanyeol's face, big wide eyes to match his big wide mouth.

Chanyeol doesn't answer; he only whimpers when Baekhyun's tongue darts out, licking him. It's Baekhyun's new favourite sound. He smirks and takes Chanyeol's dick back into his mouth. Just the head, just the length of Baekhyun's tongue. 

Dick tastes like, well, skin but also dick and Baekhyun's lips love the thickness filling up his mouth. Love the softness of the skin of Chanyeol's cock. Love the softness of Chanyeol's eyes, watching him like Chanyeol will die if he looks away.

Baekhyun licks and sucks, and when Chanyeol starts babbling helplessly about coming, his hands caught up in his own skirts, Baekhyun digs his nails into Chanyeol's thighs and swallows as much as he can.

He wipes his mouth, wipes his hand on his trousers, but they're not dry-clean only like the dress he's got on Chanyeol. 

The thong is the only thing Baekhyun has left in his bag of tricks. His plan was to dress Chanyeol up and make Chanyeol teach him the dance for the _Marry You_ stage, but that was before he knew how dumb a dance it was. 

Seeing is believing and all that.

Chanyeol is liquid on the bed. His legs are so slack it's easy to slip his feet into the thong and pull it up Chanyeol's legs, to tell Chanyeol "up" and watch him slowly figure out how to make his body do that and pull the stretch satin up between his raised butt-cheeks. 

Chanyeol's dick is smaller soft. Not small, just smaller. Deceptively smaller tucked under the white satin thong, under what little cover Chanyeol's skirts can offer. Baekhyun yawns, stretching his jaw as he stands, licks his teeth. 

"So, um," Baekhyun says. 

Chanyeol lifts his arms up and Baekhyun lets himself fall, lets himself climb Chanyeol's body, force Chanyeol to taste his own come by swallowing his tongue into Baekhyun's mouth. 

Baekhyun's not sure what he expects to happen now, when this has gone so far from his plan, but it's not what happens. Chanyeol just wraps his arms tight around Baekhyun's back and kisses him back.

"I wasn't sure if it was a prank," Chanyeol says. "Because the dress and the stockings. And you've been such an arsehole lately. But when you put my dick in your mouth--"

"I didn't plan to--"

"You didn't... plan to...?" Chanyeol dissolves into way too loud laughter for someone still wearing a dress. "Oops, fell on your dick, Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun climbs back onto him, fingers aiming for Chanyeol's ribs, for the soft hair under his arms, but Chanyeol's not ticklish, not anywhere, no matter where he tries. 

Baekhyun is, though, his neck especially, and Chanyeol has unfairly long arms to go with his unfairly un-ticklish body and huge dick. He also seems to know all the places that fingers stroke giggles from Baekhyun's body.

They're both gasping from too much laughter when Baekhyun gets Chanyeol pinned under his weight, his knees around Chanyeol's torso. He's sitting high enough that he can pin Chanyeol's arms up above his head, petticoats pushing up around them. 

Baekhyun's come has dried, is breaking off Chanyeol's skin in little flakes, and Chanyeol's looking up at Baekhyun like he isn't an arsehole who comes on his friends, like he's-- 

Like--

Baekhyun smushes his mouth into Chanyeol's, in so close that Chanyeol's face is just a blur and Baekhyun's mouth, his tongue is too occupied for the words: "Chanyeol, I'm going to break your fucking heart."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also comment @ [my LJ](http://threewalls.livejournal.com/373935.html) or [my DW](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/252704.html).


End file.
